


Who I Don't Want to Be

by lorilann



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	Who I Don't Want to Be

Closing her eyes as the sun warmed her upturned face. She was content for the first time in... she couldn't remember the last time even she liked herself, how could she ever remember when she was last at peace.

Shedding her heavy winter coat and boots was a welcome change from the dreary and crippling winter to the fresh green grass and flowers blooming in the park. This was the time for Vanessa to let go of the pain and misery and get back to the Brooklyn girl she used to be. The girl that could look herself in the eye.


End file.
